Book Four: Lightning
by Firegirl 156
Summary: It's a year or two after the war and Katara is living in the South pole again. Every day is boring and normal. Until she recives a urgent letter from Zuko. She leaves and a whole new adventure comes along with it. Everyone is back in this fic. ZukoxKatara
1. Bad News

_Hey everyone this is my first Fic ever posted and reviews are majorly wanted. _

_*******__Also this important my name may change from Firegirl 156 to Zutarian Kyoko and vice versa but probably not but don't freak out if my name changes __*******_

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 1 Bad News**

Katara was sitting in her ice house staring out over the horizon. She had chores to do but she just didn't feel like doing them. "Katara, Katara where are you!?" she heard Gran-Gran call. She sighed and stood up. "Coming Gran-Gran" she yelled. She walked out of the hut and over to her Grandmother. "Katara theirs a messenger here for you. He's over there talking to your father." Gran-Gran pointed to where the two men stood. Katara smiled and walked over to them. "Ah Katara we were just talking. I'll leave you two alone so you can receive your messages." Hakoda told her and walked off. "Hello Korek." Katara greeted him. "Hello Katara I've got four messages for ya" Korek replied. She took the messages and thanked Korek. She then turned and ran to her home. She ran in, sat down, and opened the one from Aang. It said:

Dear Katara,

Things have been pretty boring since the gang split up. I'm living in the Northern Air Temple right now. I miss you and so do Appa and Momo. I'm going to visit Toph tomorrow and then move on to Sokka on Kyoshi Island. Maybe I'll keep moving and visit you after that. Well got to go.

Love ya,

Aang

Katara checked the date and sighed. It had been written two weeks ago. Something must have stopped Aang because traveling was faster when you didn't have evil Fire benders chasing you and you didn't have to be sneaky. She set the scroll down and picked up the one from Toph. It said:

Dear Katara,

I am obviously having my scribe write this. I'm painfully bored here. I've beaten every Earth bender within a hundred mile radius, and my Dad still freaks out when I do some complicated Earth bending move.

I'll send you a message later,

Toph

Katara chuckled as she remembered what had happened when they brought Toph back to her parents.

_**Flash Back:**_

Toph's father ordered his guards to attack the group and retrieve Toph as soon as Appa had landed but as soon as they had Toph sent them all flying back and walked strait up to her father.

"Listen here Dad I am a big girl now and I will do what I please and I will come and go as I please. If you have a problem with that I can turn around and leave" Toph told him in her commanding intimidating way. Toph's father nodded his head and Toph turned and nodded to the group who took off.

_**Current Time:**_

Katara chuckled as she put the scroll down and picked up Sokka's.

Dear Katara,

Suki and I are doing fine. Aang visited the other day. We went over and terrorized the village that hated Aang. We walked in and started ordering around the villagers. It was so fun. I'm thanking about asking Suki to marry me. What do you think? Well, talk to you later.

Your Brother,

Sokka

Katara squealed. Sokka was finally going to ask Suki to marry him. She set the letter down and looked at the letter she assumed was from Zuko. He occasionally wrote her a letter asking advice and such. She then notices the letter had an urgent symbol on it. She picked it up and opened it.

Dear Katara,

I have horrible news. Azula has escaped from prison. I sent you the message because this highly pertains to you. I need you to send messages to the others and have them come to the Fire Palace. I need you to come immediately be careful Azula hates you for what you did.

Urgently,

Zuko

Katara gasped. She stood up and ran to her desk. Pulling out 3 scrolls she jotted out the threat. She rolled them up, labeled them, and ran out of the house and over to Korek. "Korek I need you to immediately take these to Aang, Sokka, and Toph. It's important." Katara told him. He took them, nodded, and ran to his ship. She then ran over to Master Pakku and her Father. "Dad, Master Pakku something horrible has happened and I need to go to the Fire Nation" Katara explained to them. They nodded. She grabbed her stuff and ran out to her canoe. She had made a canoe that was more suitable to her bending. She jumped in and started pushing herself towards the Fire Nation.

_Yay I think I'm going to have a friend co-host the next couple chapters with me. Please R&R. I can take criticism but please don't flame._


	2. Getting to the Fire Palace

Me: Hey everyone I have cool news I am going to have a different friend co-host with me every chapter. This chapter it's.

Nicole: Hey I'm Nicole how are you all?

Me: Meet Nicole she's the brawn of my school friends and also the leader.

Nicole: Yeah and El- I mean Kyoko is the brain and creative side also she's second in command.

Me: Enough, also I own nothing of Avatar: the Last Airbender

Nicole: Trust me she doesn't if she did the series would have had a Zutara ending.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to the Fire Palace**

Katara landed on the shores of the Fire Nation the next night. She immediately went to the nearest hotel got a room and went to sleep. She awoke to see her room full of smoke. She jumped up and ran to the door. It was hot and she knew their was a massive amount of fire on the other side. She grabbed her stuff and pulled out her water skin. She put the rest of her stuff on her shoulders and bursted out her door a wall of water if front of her. She made it out only to hear "My baby's still inside". Katara turned and ran back into the building. She heard a soft crying sound and followed it until she found a small child around the age of one. She picked him up and started to make her way out of the building. She got out and handed the child to his mother. She then started to help put out the fire. When it was all over she sat and caught her breath.

A man walked over to her. "Are you Miss Katara?" he asks. "Yes who wants to know" she replies. " Fire Lord sent three soldiers and I to carry you to the palace" he replied. "Don't you mean accompany" Katara says. "No we mean carry" he gestures to a thing Katara guesses is a palenkeen (sp?). She climbs up onto it and the men lift her up and start to walk towards the palace. 'So this is a palenkeen' Katara thought to her herself. She remembered to back on Ember Island when he told them all a little about the Fire Nation over dinner. They stopped moving and she felt herself being lowered. "Miss Katara were here" a man says. Katara stands and steps off the object. A man comes running out of the palace. "You must be Miss Katara. Fire Lord Zuko is expecting you please follow me" the man sats and turns. Katara expects that he would her to the throne room but instead he leads her to a room. She walks in and looks around. It was a simple room with a long table and pillows around it. On one wall their was a picture of all four nations. On the other was a picture of a White Lotus flower. A t the end of the room was Zuko looking out of the window. He turned and smiled "Hello Katara". She started to bow but he stopped her. "You have no reason to bow to me, you are my equal" Zuko tells her and then guesters for her to sit at the table. They sat and he turned and looked at her "Did you send the messages?" he asks. She nods. Katara we know what caused the fire tonight" he says. Katara nods for him to continue. "It was caused by a Fire bender."

"Azula" Katara gasps. He nods. She apparently went looking for you and found you" Zuko says. We sit therde for a second and look into each others eyes. Karara slowly put her hand on Zuko's scar. "I wish I would have been able to try and heal that" she whispered. They stared at each other and then Zuko leaned in and kissed her. They both pulled back as if struck by lightning. "I-I'll show you to your room" he stammered and then stood up. Katara got up and followed Zuko lightly touching her lips.

He finally turned and opened a door. Katara walked in and gasped "You don't have to give me a big room". "This is a normal room"he replied. "No way this is bigger than Dad, my grandparent's, and my house combined" Katara said incredulously. "Bid room" Zuko chuckles. "Small houses" Katara sighed. She sat and said "The tribe has returned to some of it's former glory but it still isn't what it once was". "Goodnight Katara" Zuko said to her as he walked toward the door. " Goodnight Zuko" she replied smiling".

Me: Well I know that was a short chapter but it was eventful.

Nicole: You got that right I mean a fire and a kiss in the same chapter whoa!

Me: Well I wanted to have a little of my favorite couple before everyone came and made things crazy.

Nicole: Huh . . . oh yeah you wrote this entire Fic a year ago so you know what happens.

Me: I'm the writer so I already know no matter what but yes that is true I have all of it written but I type super slow so I have to type it in my own time.

Nicole: COOKIES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Huh?

Nicole: I don't know I just want cookies.

Me: Then go to the kitchen and get some.

Nicole & Me: BYE DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Seeing Old Friends

Me: Okay this time we have

Ashley: Ashley!!!!!!!!!

Me: We need to get going so Ashley would you do the disclaimer?

Ashley: Sure Firegirl here doesn't own Avatar or any of the characters exept the ones the ones she made up.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 3**

**Seeing Old Friends**

Katara woke up the next morning and heard 'Growl!!!!!!!!!!!'. "Appa" Katara yelled. She jumped out of bed, threw on her dress, and ran outside. Appa was flying overhead He landed and Aang jumped off. "Aang" Katara yelled. "Hi Katara" Aang yelled as she ran up. Zuko walked out the front door. "Hi Zuko" Aang also yelled.

"Okay guys I was flying over the Earth Kingdom on my way over and decided to pick up a few people" Aang tells them. All of a sudden Sokka and Suki jump off Appa. "Sokka, Suki I'm so glad to see you two" Katara yelled hugging them. "Hey Katara I have good news, Suki and I are engaged!". "Sokka that's wonderful" Katara exclaimed. "

Next up" Aang announces. Toph jumps off Appa, lands, and a rock pillar pops up 10 feet away. "Guess what guys I had to sneak out again" Toph announces to Katara and Zuko. "Well the peace lasted a little bit" Katara sighs.

"And for Mae" Aang says loudly. Nothing happened. "I said AND FOR MAE" Aang yells. Aang sighs and climbs onto Appa, and looks into the saddle. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww" Aang exclaims. Everyone climbed onto Appa and looked into the saddle. Everyone saw Ty-Lee and Haru making out. "Haru and Ty-Lee sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Toph said in a sing-songy voice. "How do you know there kissing?" Sokka asks. "Not to be mean but I know my friends. There are two things that make Aang go eww. It's sucking on frozen frogs and people making out. Since were nowhere near any frozen frogs I guessed" Toph replied. Katara climbed into the saddle and pulled them apart.

"Haru I didn't know you were with

Ty-Lee" Katara exclaims. "Well we've only been going out since things have calmed down" Haru replied. They watched Ty-Lee back flip off of Appa and land on her hands. "I'm going to go visit Mae" she says as she walks off. "I'm glad I live in a big palace or we would be in trouble" Zuko joked. Everyone laughed.

They all sat in the room that Katara and Zuko had been in the other day. All seated on the floor around the table. "I got word late last night that Azula had stolen a ship and had sailed out. "Guy were going to need help with this we can't just do this alone this is Azula we're talking about." Katara pointed out. Everyone nodded. "Ty-Lee and Haru if we make you a list of the people could you track them down?" Zuko asks them. They nod and Katara starts to make a list. "I've already alerted the Earth King so don't worry" Toph says.

"Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and I will search the old fashion way." Zuko says. Mae bursts into the room. "What about me?" she asks. "I need you here to keep anyone from overthrowing me" Zuko answers staring into her eyes. She nods. "Good lets pack and get going Azula has almost a day on us" Zuko says.

Me: sorry it was so short I'm trying to make them longer.

Ashley: Okay now about me I am the comedian and blonde of the group

Me: Yep and that what makes her fun.

Ashley: What the!? Its 3 in the morning

Me: yeah I always write at this time

Ashley: That's unhealthy

Me: Okay MOM!!!

Ashley: Ugh you people R&R while I fight with her.


	4. On the Road Again

Me: Hey it's me and I'm back. Now I couldn't get one of my friends to help me so I'm alone.

Kimiko & Raimundo: No you aren't

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

What are you two doing here!!!!

Kimiko: Were here to yell at you to start writing your Xaolin Showdown Fic about us.

Me: While I scream in terror you read the fic.

Raimundo: She also owns nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 4**

**On The Road Again**

Katara looked over at Zuko and her stomach went in knots. She shook her head. Aang was who she loved not Zuko.

"Earth Kingdom down below" Aang yelled. "Finally" Toph yelled. Appa went down and they landed in the middle of a forest.

"Ah, miles from ant civilization again" Katara sighed out loud. Everyone laughed. Darkness was falling quickly so everyone set up camp. Everyone started getting things out while Katara started making dinner.

After everything was set up everyone sat down and ate. "You know I was wondering if we could stop in Ba-Sing-Se to see Uncle?" Zuko asks. "Sure I'd love to see Iroh" Toph says. Everyone laughs. "Okay when we figure out where we are we'll move toward Ba-Sing-Se" Aang agreed.

That night Katara couldn't sleep so she got up and walked a little ways away. She sat on a rock and looked up to the stars. "Is something wrong" she heard a voice say. She jumped and turned to find Zuko standing there. "Oh Zuko, sorry you startled me" Katara replied. "Oh sorry" Zuko apologized. "It's all right I'm just having trouble sleeping." Katara replied. "Why?" Zuko asks. "I'm having mixed feelings" Katara hesitated hoping she hadn't said to much. "Oh about leaving" Zuko replies. All of a sudden they hear a sound and saw figures running into the forest.

"GUYS, PEOPLE IN THE FOREST" Katara yells as she runs after them. She pulls the water from her water skin as she ran. She made it into the forest and started going after the first figure she saw. She finally had the person up against a cliff wall and she froze him to it.

"Guys I've got one" she yelled into the darkness. The gang walks into the small clearing and Sokka holds up the torch to reveal . . .

Me: Oh yes a cliffy I love cliffys though you won't probably have to wait to long because as your reading this I'll be writing the next chapter.

Kimiko: Now how about focusing some of that creativity on us.

Me: Do you realize how hard it is to have two fic's going on at the same time.

Raimundo: Fine but you better finish with this one quickly.

Me: Don't worry the entire thing is written I just have to type it all.

Kimiko: Explain to me why you're up at 4:40 in the morning.

Me: The school year is starting soon and I have to get back on a normal sleeping schedule so I'm taking as much time as possible and writing as much as I can. Tomorrow night my mom is making me go to bed at 10:00 but I may be able to pull of 11:00.

Kimiko: Oh well curse school now it will be harder for you to make our story.

Raimundo: Why don't you type in the mornings?

Me: My moms on

Raimundo: Oh

Me: Okay this is long enough please R&R.


	5. HUH?

Me: Hey still no friends but look who's still here.

Rai/Kim: Us!

Me: By the way Rai and Kim are their nicknames so please don't get confused.

Kim: Also she has only got one review. I don't know why she's complaining though I mean how many do you expect to get in one day I mean she updates so fast.

Me: I do not complain I just can't figure out how to read it yet so there.

Rai: While they bicker I'll do the disclaimer and write the fic even though it's not my job but if it gets her done and onto ours it's worth it. Anyway She owns nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown even though she wishes she did.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 5**

**HUH?**

"Jet what . . . huh?" Katara asks shocked. Everyone was confused. "Jet, what, your supposed to be dead" Katara says shaking. She backed up and then turned and ran back into the forest. "Katara, Katara wait" Jet yells. Sokka breaks the ice containing him. "Jet what are you doing here?" Sokka asks. "We live here. We were coming back from buying supplies." Jet replies.

Just then Jet notices Zuko. "You" he yells. "Yeah me" Zuko says back. "What are you guys doing with him?!" Jet asks well more yells. "He's our friend. How do you two know each other?" Toph asks.

"Ba-Sing-Se" Zuko starts. "We met on the ferry over and were friends until I found out that he and his Uncle were Firebenders" Jet continues. "He attacked us in the Tea Shop we were working at" Zuko goes on. "We fought until the Dai-Lee showed up" Jet continued. "Then they took him away" Zuko finished.

"Do you guys know how freaky that was" Sokka marveled. "Well we both know the entire story" Jet reminded him. "I think we need to look for Katara. Toph, Aang you two check the lake. Suki and I'll check the forest and Zuko can check camp" Sokka orders. "I'm going with him" Jet says as he points to Zuko. Everyone looked at him. "I personally don't trust him" Jet says.

So Zuko and Jet head toward the camp. "Why don't you trust me?" Zuko asks. "Because you're Fire Nation" Jet replies. "Last time I checked the war ended a year ago" Zuko argued. "So I still don't think Firebenders should be trusted" Jet says snootily. "Listen, some of us maybe but not all" Zuko sighs. "Listen I only trust one Firebender and that's the Fire Lord. I've never seen him but I've he heard he is a just, fair, and smart" Jet says. "Dude, I am the Fire Lord" Zuko chuckles. "No you're not" Jet says starting to raise his voice. "Yes I am" Zuko says quite calmly. "NO YOU'RE NOT" Jets screams and tackles Zuko. They both fall backwards and down a hill fighting all the way.

They landed at the end and heard "What are you guys doing?". They look up and Katara bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" Zuko asks. "Zuko you have sticky thread in your hair" Katara replies. "Sticky what?" Zuko asks. "Sticky String it's the sap of a tree. When a branch is broken off it's sap becomes sticky and stretchy" Katara replies. Zuko starts pulling at it. "Here let me" Katara giggles. She got behind him and started to untangle it. When it was out she wadded it up and threw it away.

"So why exactly were you two fighting?" Katara asks. "Because he claims to be the Fire Lord" Jet replies. "That's because he is" Katara says. "What?" Jet yells. "Zuko's father was the last Fire Lord, his Uncle refused the throne and since Zuko was the first born he got the throne" Katara replies. "Oh, hey, guys you found her" Aang says as he and Toph carefully slide down the hill. "Actually she found us" Zuko interjected. "So everyone's here" Sokka says as he and Suki walk up. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning fly's over their heads.

Me: Oh no I've been arguing this entire time and I haven't wrote a single thing.

Rai: No I did.

Me: Oh thank you Rai that was so nice.

Kim: Yep that's my guy or will be when you finally write our Fic!

Me: Do you really want to start this

Rai: How about you two stop fighting so she can write more and get to us because I am NOT typing another on seriously how do you not have Carpel tunnel.

Me: I don't know but ok. Anyway R&R. And sorry about the short chapters. They were longer when I wrote them on paper.


	6. RUN!

Me: Hey everyone today I have no one here yay.

Katara: Think again.

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What are you 4 doing here!

Zuko: We want to.

Aang: What's this ( picks up chapter and is about to read )

Me: Oh no you don't no peeking you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Katara: But that's not fair it's about us isn't it

Me: Yes but you don't have special rights the only person who does is my editor who just happens to be my mother.

Toph: ( unnoticed ) I guess I'll do the disclaimer She doesn't own anything of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown. Now will one of you start writing?

Zuko: I guess I will because they don't seem to want to stop fighting.

Me: Oh no you don't you all need to leave so I can write. ( All leave ) Anyway here you go.

**Book 4: Lightning **

**Chapter 6**

**RUN!!**

They all turned and saw Azula. "Azula!" Zuko yells. "Yes brother it's me" she replies. "Azula you're under arrest" Zuko announces. "Yeah right" she says and rocks fly towards them. Toph stops them and Sokka says "What the". The Dai-Lee step out of the bushes. "You see after the war the Dai-Lee were shunned. So I took them back and explained that I wasn't in my right mind" Azula explains.

All of a sudden they hear war cries and kids are flying out of the trees and attacking the Dai-Lee. After an onslot of kids and arrows Azula and the Dai-Lee get away. Most of the kids jump back into the trees but two walk up to them. "Pipsqueak, The Duke" Aang yells. "**Hi Aang**" Pipsqueak says. "Yeah, hi Aang" The Duke also says.

"How have you guy's been since the Invasion?" Sokka asks. "Good since we found out Jet and the others were okay" The Duke replies. "Wait so Smellerbee and Longshot are okay?" Katara asks.

"You could say that" a voice says. Smellerbee limping out from behind Pipsqueak. Everyone but Jet gasped, her leg was twisted and she was leaning on a crutch. "You think this is bad. No this is small" she turned and yelled "Longshot". After a moment Longshot came out of the forest. No one knew what to say as he came out. He was sitting in a wheelchair. "Guys what happened?" Katara asks shocked. "We were fighting to get out of the Dai-Lee's base. I was carrying Jet and Longshot was fending off the Dai-Lee agents. I was hit with a rock on my leg and I couldn't move it. I grabbed a pole I found and used it to get up." Smellerbee paused and put her hand on Longshots "Longshot ran over to help me when he was hit by a rock. Everything seemed lost until a Agent ran up and told us he didn't agree with what the Dai-Lee were doing. He helped us escape right as the base was destroyed. He helped me bring Jet and Longshot back to our base. After a while Jet recovered but as you can see Longshots legs were crushed and so was my leg".

All of a sudden it starts to rain. "Guy's why don't you come to the base its dry and warm" Jet asks. Everyone nods and packs up camp. Then they all walk to the base.

Me: Hey everyone I'm so sorry about Smellerbee and Longshot but I had to. It was so hard to write.

Kim: Yeah right.

Me: Hey it was and why are you two back?

Rai: To remind you to reply to your reviewer.

Me: Oh yeah thanks guys.

Rai/Kim: Welcome.

Me: To Zatarafan: I know I could have had Katara pack more but I thought that would be boring and also I type really slow so I'm trying to type as little as possible and still make it entertaining. And thank you for adding me to your Fav Author's list it mean so much.

Kim: Will you please hurry up I want you to get done so you can post ours.

Me: Yours isn't even written yet so I'll take all the time I want.

Kim: Why you little--

Rai: While they fight I'll end this chapter which I believe this may be the longest yet. Anyway R&R.


	7. Confusion and Accidents

Me: Hello again everyone I finally got one of my friends to come in it's Chelsea.

Chelsea: Hey everyone I'm Chelsea and I'm the quiet girl of the group.

Rai/Kim: Hey.

Chelsea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Most of the time anyway.

Chelsea: There are cartoon people standing next to me!!!

Me: Yeah they tend to come in during chapters.

Rai: We came to remind you to thank a couple certain groups on a certain website.

Me: Oh yeah Thank you to anyone who has made a Zutara Vid or a RaiKim Vid on Youtube. I listen to huge playlists of songs of them when I type these chapters and there the only things that keep me from giving up or falling asleep. Those and coffee. Anyway thanks.

Kim: My turn to do the Disclaimer: She does not own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown and she also wants to say YAY 2 reviews.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 7**

**Confusion and Accidents**

The next morning Katara got up and walked out of their sleeping hut. She saw kids play fighting and others cooking. She saw them gathering food and some of the older ones were teaching the younger ones. All of sudden she heard a baby's cry. She followed the sound and ended up at a small hut.

She knocked and a little girl about 10 answered the door holding a baby. "Um can I come in?" Katara asks. "Of course" the girl replied. Katara walked into the house. It had three rooms, a living room/kitchen and two side rooms. "Can I offer you something to drink?" the girl asks as Katara sits in one of the chairs. "Yes water please" Katara replies. "Please don't think of me as rude but whose baby is that?" Katara asks as the girl hands her the glass and sits down. "No it's okay she's a baby we saved during the Fire Nation blimp raid. Our camp was on fire, I was running around collecting water and children when I heard the baby's cry. I ran out with some other girls and we saved her" the girl ended. "My names Fera by the way" she introduced herself.

Aang was suspicious. Both Jet and Zuko were in the village and Katara was nowhere to be found. Aang was nervous. Both of the guys that liked his girlfriend could be trying to pry her from him. Aang looked around until he found Jet's hut. He looked through the window and saw Jet talking to Smellerbee and Longshot. Aang smiled one down one to go. He snuck to the guys hut and found Zuko lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Aang smiled and ran off.

Zuko laid there thinking. He thought about Mae but then Katara would drift into his thoughts. All of a sudden a scream rang out. Zuko jumped up and ran out. He saw Giant Dragonfly's (A/N: ear with me) with people on them attacking the village. He ran around attacking the giant bugs and stopping any attacks but he couldn't find Azula. Then just as fast as they had came they were gone. "Katara!" he heard a girl yell. He ran to where the voice had come from. He made it just in time to see Azula fly off with Katara.

Aang, Jet, Sokka, Suki, and Toph run up. Zuko picks up a piece of paper off the ground. It reads:

Dear Zuzu and his friends,

I have just kidnapped your little friend/ Your Avatar friend is next. I have friends everywhere.

Your sister,

Azula

"Zuko what's on the note?" Sokka asks. "Who cares! Katara has been kidnapped, I have to save her" Aang yells. "No Aang you, Toph, Sokka, and Suki have to find a place to hide" Zuko says. Everyone looks at him. Zuko hands Aang the note. "I will get her back safe, I promise" Zuko tells him. "We'll go with Aang" Jet says as he motions to Smellerbee and Longshot. Zuko nods. "Do you guys have anything that flys?" Zuko asks Jet. "Yeah we do" Jet replies and the turns and whistles. Out of the sky comes as lioneagle.

"Wow" everyone gasps. Zuko climbs on. "I'll send a messenger hawk to find you when I've got her" Zuko tells them and then flys off.

Me: Hey guys I know the beginning of this chapter was kind of random but I needed to lure Katara away from the group so I used this. Also there is no connection to the baby Faith that we met on the serpent's path. I may bring them back in Book 5 though.

Kim: Look what you did you told them the secret.

Me: Oh crud well there you go there will be a Book 5.

Rai: Also there will be—(Is attacked by both girls)

Kim: No more spoilers if they want more they can look at her profile

Me: Oh yeah I need to update that.

Kim: Why?

Me: Because I need to put on there that I have started this Fic

Kim: You update every 3 seconds

Me: Nu'uh I haven't updated in maybe 5 hours because I was typing this story

Kim: Wow 5 whole hours now there's a record.

Me: Oh you know what

Rai: (shakes head at sight of bickering girls) Those two fight a lot.

Clay: You got that right partner.

Rai: Oh well Please R&R

Omi: Also the next chapter will be very, very short and also barky she's thanks you.

Rai: It's: Also the next chapter will be very, very short and also sappy she's sorry

Omi: That too


	8. Rescuing

Me: Hey everyone you're probably wondering what happened to Chelsea. Well after she saw the annoying people she fainted.

Kim: Hey we are not annoying.

Me: Yes you are.

Rai: Looks like I get to type the chapter again. Why do I let Kim drag me to this place?

Clay: Hey don't worry at least it's a short chapter.

Omi: Yes Raimundo keep a down turned face.

Rai: It's up turned face

Omi: That too

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 8**

**Rescuing**

Katara wakes up on the ground. She opens her eyes and finds it sunset. The last thing she remembered was Azula breaking into the girl's house. Katara looks up and Azula is standing over her. Katara struggles up onto her knees. "Azula my friends will save me" Katara tells her. "I'm counting on it. You see this entire courtyard is surrounded by my friends. As soon as your friends come and try to save you we will capture them" Azula chuckles.

Zuko flew as fast as possible to the temple. He had to save Katara. The temple came into view. He pulled out the binoculars the Mechanist gave him and looks. He sees Katara chained up in the courtyard unattended. He sensed a trap. He lands the Lioneagle outside the courtyard. He dismounts and walks slowly onto the courtyard toward Katara. "Zuko look out" Katara yells. He had just enough time to dodge before a rock flew past. All of a sudden a dozen rocks fly towards him. He dodges and throws fire into the shadows.

Azula moves out of the shadows and gets ready to get rid of Zuko once and for all.

Zuko saw the blue fire head strait for him but he can't move. All of a sudden a wall of water rises up in front of him. He looked over at Katara. She had her arms up as high as she could.

Azula fumed then smirks. She throws a fire ball right at the water peasant.

Zuko saw the ire ball and knew Katara couldn't do anything. Zuko threw himself right in front of the fire ball taking the hit.

Katara watches helplessly as Zuko once again throws himself in front of something to save her. The blast throws him back right next to her. "Zuko . . . no. Why did you do that?" Katara asks. "Because I - I love . . . yo-" Zuko says as he passes out. Katara's eyes close and all of a sudden her chains break. She stands up. "Azula you fire witch I challenge you to a one-on-one battle" Katara yells out. "All right" Azula replies as she jumps a ways, away in front of Katara.

Me: Rai thank you for writing another chapter.

Rai: Sure but you get to pay for the carpel tunnel surgery.

Me: Sorry that this chapter was not only short but also incredibly sappy.

Kim: You can say that again having him throw himself in front of something again to save her. Not so creative are you.

Me: Listen you for your information I'm creative enough to write this fic and several others so shut it.

Clay: Can they get along at all?

Omi: It is seemingly not.

Rai: Oh well anyway R&R

Me: Well at least I know to stay in my own fic's!

Kim: Don't start!


	9. The Fight

Me: YAY CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: I have to admit this turning into a great fic.

Me: Thank you I've tried really hard and I hope no one is upset at me adding chapters like crazy it's just that I want the entire story posted before school starts so no ones upset with me for not updating.

Kim: Perfectly reasonable.

Me: Also as soon as this is over I will be posting a random Pokémon One-Shot so look out for it.

Kim: Cool maybe I'll check it out.

Rai: Okay who are you two and what have you done with my girls

Clay: Yeah you two are acting mighty strange

Me: Nothing wrong now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Omi: Me, me DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing Avatar: The Last Airbender, Xaolin Showdown, or Pokémon.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 9**

**The Fight**

Katara stood at one end of the courtyard and Azula stood at the other. Azula whips out some blue fire but Katara easily blocks it. Katara looked up at the sky and smiled. Tonight was the half moon. She starts to attack Azula. Throwing and snapping water at her. She then turns and takes all the water from a nearby river and throws it at her. She then freezes it. "You won't get away with this. I'll find you." Azula yells.

Katara picks up Zuko and carries him to the lioneagle. She climbs up onto it and lays Zuko on her lap. She takes off leaving Azula behind. She flew for hours but finally has to land. She got off then got Zuko off and laid him onto the ground. She gets some water and puts it into her water skin. She then walks back to Zuko and carefully takes of his shirt. He was badly burnt. She pulls out the water from her water skin and begins to heal him as best as she could but it didn't do much. Katara made a small fire and got some more water. She woke Zuko up. "Zuko you need to drink some water" she tells him. He takes it and says "Katara whistle for me" he says. So she whistles and a messenger hawk comes down and lands in front of them. She pulled out a piece of paper and rips in half. She whistled again and another hawk comes down. She sends one to Aang and the others wherever they were, and the other to Mae. She then lies down to sleep for a bit.

Aang lands in the Southern Air Temple. He and the rest of the gang got off Appa. "I hope Katara's okay" Aang says. "So do I" Jet agrees. "What about Zuko?" Toph asks. "Draarah" Momo said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up to see a lemur falling from the sky. Momo flys up, catches it, and carefully sets it on the ground. "It's a girl" Aang exclaimed. "How do you know?" Sokka asks. "The eyes. Female lemurs don't have dark circles around their eyes." Aang explained. The lemurs eyes open and she lets out an ear piercing shriek. All of a sudden they were under attack. Before Aang knew it he was knocked off his feet by a blast of Air. The last thing Aang saw was the face of an angry balding man.

Me: Wow what a awesome chapter.

Kim: You can say that again A Fight, and a capture sequence.

Me: Yep and I got a lot of help with it by my editor.

Kim: Awesome.

Rai: Okay you two that's enough right now

Me: What's up?

Clay: You two aren't fighting that's what's up.

Kim: Well maybe we don't want to.

(Both boys run off with Omi trailing behind)

Me/Kim: LOL LOL LOL

Me: Just to let you guys know me and Kim get along great.

Kim: Yeah we just pretend to fight to trick the boys so we can do stuff like this.

Me: Genius isn't it

Kim: Yep! Don't forget to R&R


	10. Old and New Faces

Me: Guess what?

Kim: What?

Me: I only have 8 more chapters including this one!

(Both girls cheer)]

Rai: Their still getting along!

Clay: Let's just enjoy it while it lasts.

Me: It's 12:26pm here and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since 7:00 yesterday night.

Kim: You're a night Owl!

Me: Yep I swear I'm going to night collage when I get out of high school!

Kim: Cool

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 10**

**Old and New Faces**

Katara opens her eyes. It was about dawn. She gets up and wakes Zuko. "How do you feel?" she asks him. "Like I was shot with lightning again" Zuko replied "But it was worth it. Did you really freeze my sister?". "Yeah" Katara replies smiling. She did another healing session and then carries Zuko to the lion and they fly off. Katara heads for Ba-Sing-Se.

They make it there at about midday. Katara lowers the animal until they land in front of Uncle's Tea Shop. Iroh walks out with a smile until he saw Zuko. "What happened" he asks horrified. "I'll tell you later first we need to get him inside" Katara tells him. So they carry him inside and into the only spare room. They bandage him and then sit down to a cup of tea.

"So what happened?" Iroh asks again. "I was kidnapped by Azula and Zuko came to rescue me. They got into a fight and Azula tried to get me again. Zuko jumped in front of me and took the blast. I challenged Azula to a fight and froze her. We then flew to deserted Island and camped out last night. Aang and the others are hiding" Katara explains. Iroh just stares at Zuko.

Aang woke up in a small room. He looked to the side of the bed and saw the most beautiful girl sitting there. She stared at him. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah, but who are you and where are my friends?" Aang asks. "They are out conversing with my people and my name is Faith and I'm one of the last Airbenders in the world." she answered. "Wait you're an Airbender?" Aang asks. "Yeah my people are few because of the Fire Nation Massacre on us" she replied. "I'm an Airbender too" Aang tells her. "What!?" she exclaims. Aang made his Air scooter and rode around the room on it.

All of a sudden the door bursts open and Aang loses his concentration and falls. "What is going on here?" the man who Aang had seen earlier asks as he walks into the room. "Aaahhh! It's you!" Aang yells. "Dad" Faith exclaims. "Dad!?" Aang says surprised. "Yeah this is my Dad" Faith explains. "Now who are you" Faiths father asks him. "I'm Aang and I'm the Avatar" Aang introduces himself. "You're the Avatar!" Both Faith and her Father exclaim. "Yep" Aang chuckled. "Pleased to meet you Avatar I am Ji-Ah" the man introduces himself. He then turns to Faith and says "Faith you need to get to your Airbending lessons". "Dad . . ." Faith starts. "I can teach her Mr. Ji-Ah sir" Aang offers. "Very well off you two go" Ji-Ah excuses them and they run off to learn Airbending.

Me: Wasn't that awesome I made the Airbenders come back.

Kim: Yep you da bomb

Me: Just to let you all know Toph doesn't get a guy this season but don't worry he's there ext season and he's special too. He's mute.

Kim: Oh! Don't forget to tell them!

Me: Oh yeah the story is in present tense not past but some parts may be past but it's supposed to be present.

Omi: Is someone getting a present!

Kim: No Omi

Rai: Sorry to be the one to start a fight but when are you going to start writing our fic?

Me: When I feel like it Ugh!!!!!!!!!!

Clay: Please R&R


	11. Saving Zuko

Me: Yay I'm back did you miss me I hope so

Kim: No offense but I think all they had to do was wait maybe an hour so I'm guessing not.

Me: Its okay and also I was being sarcastic

Kim: Oh sorry

Me: Just to warn you al this chapter includes: Character Death, Character miraculously coming back to life, and some incredibly sappy moments. Please don't kill me

Kim: If you try I'll stop you.

Rai: So will I and: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown all she does own is the characters she made and the Fic.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 11**

**Saving Zuko**

Katara woke up at about dawn, made herself a cup of tea, and walked outside to watch the sunrise. She was so confused. She loved Aang but their was something else something deep inside her. Something she had buried and left deep in this very city. She remembered the day so well.

**Flashback:**

Zuko: I used to think this scar marked me the mark of the banished prince cursed to chase the avatar for eternity. But lately I've learned that I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even though I may never be free of my mark.

**End Flashback:**

That had changed her feelings toward him. But when he betrayed them she abandoned that feeling and buried it there. Now it was unburying itself and permanently planting itself in her heart. She realized she liked Aang as a friend but she but loved Zuko so much more. She couldn't hide it she was irrevocably in love with Zuko.

All of a sudden Iroh yells "Katara, Zuko needs help. Now!" Katara runs into the room and he's barely breathing. "Zuko, Zuko can you hear me!?" She asks panicked. "It hurt's" he moaned. Then he just stops breathing. She pulls water and with tears in her eyes' she starts to heal. She uses all of her strength. "Don't die on me Zuko. Don't you dare. I love you" Katara whispers fiercely. The water absorbs into his skin. Katara reaches into a sleeve and pulls out a small amulet. Inside it contained the last Spirit Oasis water she was allowed to have. She surrounds her hands in it and starts to heal all she can. It also is absorbed. She lays her head on his chest and sobs. Then she feels arms around her. She looks up and sees Zuko looking at her. "Love you two" he whispers. She carefully hugs him. "I was so scared" she utters barely above a whisper. "It's okay" Zuko consoles. He looked at her and he looked at him and they kissed.

Later that night Katara was feeding Zuko when Iroh called her to the kitchen. She got up and went to the kitchen. "Yes Iroh" Katara answers as she walks into the kitchen. "Sit down" he says motioning to a cushion on the opposite side of the table. She sat. "Katara as I have seen, you and Zuko love each other very much. I have never approved of Mae. There's nothing wrong with her it's just that she isn't what Zuko needs. She's depressing. Zuko has been doing better since his father was thrown in jail. But their was something he was lacking in and that was hope. And hope is what you have. I always hoped that he would choose you" Iroh confessed. "Iroh he always loved me. I just didn't return the feelings. He made up for me by getting back with Mae" Katara replies. "That explains a lot" Iroh chuckles.

Me: Like I said really sappy. Also the owner of the flashback line is the creators of Avatar I own nothing remember.

Kim: And the characters you designed and the story.

Me: Ironically enough as I was writing the Zuko almost dying forever scene I was listening to Elton Johns Version of Lion Kings Can you feel the love tonight I also do not own this.

Kim: So how many chapters now?

Me: 6 chapters left

Kim: Wow this went fast.

Me: Well I need it done before school and also before my B- Day on August 13.

Kim: How old will you be?

Me: Can't tell you in front of them its not there business

Rai: I can't take it ant longer Will you two please fight?

Kim: No. Now finish the Chapter

Rai: Please R&R


	12. The Airbenders

Me: I have finally started writing my RaiKim Fic.

Kim: YAY now she just has to finish typing this one.

Me: Hold your horses I still have to finish writing yours

Rai: Hey at least you have started

Kim: What's it called?

Me: Best Friend and Worst Enemy which is a fun title because it means two things.

Rai: Cool

Me: But you two aren't going to like me

Kim: Why?

Me: Cause its slight ChaseKim

Kim: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rai: I'm gonna kill Chase so that's not gonna happen

Chase: What was that?

(Boys start to fight)

Me: Disclaimer time: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 12**

**The Airbenders**

Aang and Faith ran out and Aang gasps. It was like he had never left. Their were even bison. "Are you okay" asks Faith. "This is the same exact Air temple I used to like in before I abandoned you all" Aang admitted. "Aang theirs something I have to tell you." Faith says standing next to him. "What?". "No one from this temple actually survived the raids. So it's a good thing you left. You would have been killed with them." Faith tells him hopeful. Aang smiles and wipes a tear from her eye.

"Do you have a bison?" Faith asks changing the subject. "Yeah wasn't he brought with us?" Aang asks falling for the distraction. "Not that I know of" she replies. Aang turns and yells "APPA!". GROOOOWWWWL they hear. Out of a herd of bison Appa flys to Aang. "Faith meet my bison and buddy Appa" Aang introduced. Faith turns and yells "Tera!". Another bison flys out of the same herd and lands next to her licking her and covering her in slobber. "Hey stop that" she chuckles "Aang, Appa meet Tera MY bison and B.F.F".

All of a sudden a cry of "Hey give it back" rang out. Aang and Faith turned to find 2 lemurs and a guy running toward them. The lemurs ran behind them. "Faith tell your lemur to give back my berry sack" the man yells. Faith turns and takes the sack from the lemur then turns and gives it to the man. The man turns and walks away counting his losses.

"Meme I've told you before not to steal things from people" Faith scolds one of the lemurs. "Momo you know better" Aang scolds the other. They turn to each other and say "You have a lemur too". "This is Meme my trouble making lemur" Faith says standing. "This is Momo my ball of trouble" Aang says also standing.

"Okay. Can you teach me the ball thing now?" Faith asks. Aang nods. "Okay now watch" Aang tells her and then performs the move. Faith mimics and does it perfectly. "Wow, I've never had anyone get it the first time" Aang marvels. "This is way cooler than anything our teachers, teach us" Faith admits. "What do you learn?" Aang asks. "Mostly offensive moves" Faith replies.

All of a sudden a messenger hawk bearing the symbol of the Fire Nation appears in the sky. "It's a fire hawk shoot it down!". Phrases like this rang out all over the temple. Aang grabbed his glider, flew up, and got the hawk right before someone shot it. As he landed people rushed to him. Sokka, Jet, Toph, Suki, Smellerbee, and Longshot all ran up as well. "Either kill the bird or give it to us boy!" someone yells.

All of a voice rang out "Back away from the boy". The crowd parts to reveal Faith standing tall commanding. "But the bird is Fire Nation" another yells. "Are you challenging me!?" Faith yells. Everyone scattered. "Come with me" she says less coldly.

She leads them to a tall locked door. Faith opened it and they all walk in. "Now you can read the letter" she tells them cheerfully. They open it and it says:

Dear guys,

I am on an island right now. Zuko is badly burnt. Tomorrow I'm heading to Ba-Sing-Se to get help from Iroh. Aang stay wherever you are. It's safer that way. Don't worry we'll both be fine.

Katara

Me: HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffy I finally get a cliffy.

Kim: Even though it's only for a night.

Me: Must you ruin everything

Kim: Well you're sticking me with Chase.

Me: Good point anyway I need to promote a song on youtube to my fellow RaiKim fans it's called RaiKim- Shooting Star and it's by promoshot. If you look it up please make sure it's by promoshot okay.

Kim: By the way the guys are still fighting.

Me: Also the reason the people attack the bird is because they hate and fear all that is Fire Nation.

Kim: Oh thanks I was really confused about that.

Me: Well it's 12:10 and if I don't get this on soon and go to bed mom's gonna kill me bye.

Kim: Also don't forget to R&R! = ~ )


	13. Zuko and Katara Alone

Me: OH MY GOSH I ONLY HAVE 4 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Cool then you can finish writing and then post mine.

Me: Do you realize their still fighting

Kim: Yes you've started something.

Me: Well they had better resolve it by the end of this fic.

Kim: We can only hope.

Me: Oh by the way I'm on chapter 3 in writing yours

Kim: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: But I can't post it until I'm done with this One

Kim: Well then lets get going

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or

Xaolin Showdown.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 13**

**Zuko and Katara Alone**

Katara slept on the floor next to Zuko's bed everyday. (A.N. No nothing is going on. My editor almost had a hissy fit when she read this. She is just there to help Zuko) When she woke up she would heal him, feed him, talk to him, or heal him again. Everyday their relationship grew and Uncle got happier. Everyday Zuko got steadily better as well. Finally one day Zuko was able to stand. Then it was from standing to walking. Then from walking to running.

One evening they sat on the roof of the Tea Shop watching the sunset. Zuko had his arms around Katara's waist and Katara was nestled up to Zuko's chest. "I have somewhere to show you" he whispered into her ear. They carefully climbed down. Uncle we're going out we'll be back in a little bit" Zuko calls. "Okay" Uncle called back. They walked for a while and then Zuko turned to face her. "Close your eyes" he whispers. She slowly closed them. He led her a little ways further. "Open your eyes" he whispers again. She does and she gasps. He had lead her to a waterfall. The sunset shown perfectly across the waters. "Zuko it's beautiful" she gasps. She turns and kisses him. They spent some time there for a while but then decides that it was time to go.

When they get there they gasp. The scene horrified them the door was busted in, and the windows were broken. They ran in but found no one. They searched the house and Katara found a scroll. "Zuko" she yells.

Dear Katara and Zuko,

I am okay I was attacked by Azula's troops. I must hide for now. Be careful. Stay away from Aang because they probably is a spy ready to follow you. I hope you're happy together.

Love,

Uncle Iroh

Katara looked at Zuko. He had tears coming from his eyes and he was shaking. He turned and walked away. Katara put the note in her pack and walked over to put her hand on Zuko's shoulder. He turned with a start. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "It's going to be okay" she whispers to him. They gather up their stuff and some supplies and get onto the Lioneagle. "What do we do now" Katara asks. "We find Azula and stop her" Zuko replies. They fly for a while and then land. They take out their own individual sleeping bags, build a fire, and fall asleep.

Kim: Oh that is so sweet. Katara comforted Zuko just like he needed to when he lost his mother.

Me: I seriously just figured that out.

Kim: THERE STILL FIGHTING I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I did not mean for this to happen

Kim: Please stop talking like Omi their yelling is bad enough

Rai: She's mine back off

Chase: Forget that with her I could rule the world

Me: Hey guys could you please Review

Kim: Don't you only have like 2

Me: So far I haven't checked this morning but not many people read and review between the hours of 12:30 and 7:22 in the morning.

Kim: Please R&R so she shuts up.


	14. Explainations

Me: Okay I know my chapter counting has gotten confusing but I really mean it this time counting this chapter I only have 4

Kim: This time it's true I counted also.

Me: And I'm sorry but this chapter is short.

Kim: But important.

Me: Yes and important.

Kim: And yes there still fighting.

Me: Also for you RaiKim lovers out there pray that I survive long enough to make the fic.

Kim: Why?

Me: Because I'm running out of chocolate and I'm gonna need the last of what I got for these last chapters

Kim: Okay time to get started

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She does not own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown

Me: Trust me if I did these fics would be real.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 14**

**Explanations**

"So Katara's okay but Zuko's hurt. How did that happen?" Sokka asks. "I don't know but we need to go to Ba-Sing-Se" Aang announces. "Wait what's going on?" Faith asks. "Two of our friends are in trouble" Aang replies. "Fine then I'm going with you" Faith says. "No, No, no I strictly forbid you from going" her father says walking out from behind a beam. "Dad were you eavesdropping again?" Faith asks. "Yes" and once again you're not going" he says. "Too bad" she says. They pack and leave on Appa and Tera.

About halfway there a rock flys up and they fly down to find Haru, Ty-Lee and their friends. There was Mae, The Kyoshi Warriors, Pipsqueak, and The Duke. "Wow, you guys did great" Aang chuckles. "Where's Katara?" The Duke asks. "And Zuko?" Mae also asks. "There in Ba-Sing-Se. Zuko's injured so Katara took him to Iroh's Tea Shop. So everyone loads onto the 2 bison and they fly off.

"Who are you" Ty-Lee asks on the way. "My names Faith and I'm an Airbender" replies Faith. "But I thought only Aang was left" Pipsqueak replies. "Well my grandmother and some of the other women, children, and older men escaped during the attacks. They didn't stay in one place very long. We have only recently permanently put ourselves in the southern Air Temple" Faith explains. They flew for a bit longer and then made it to Iroh's Tea Shop. Aang looks at the shop in horror it was destroyed. Aang runs in and looks for any trace of them but there was none. He walks out. "Azula has captured them all" he announces "We must find them and bring them back. So everyone climbs on there respective creatures an head off to the Eastern Air Temple.

Me: See told you it was important.

Kim: Also remember this story is supposed to be in present tense so please don't forget that.

Me: We have 3 more chapters and also if my computer continues to be difficult I will chuck it out the window.

Kim: Please calm down I have enough to deal with.

(Points to fighting guys)

Me: Isn't that 3 chapters now

Kim: Yep

Me: Anyway R&R. . . Go Rai kick his butt

Kim: DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Everyone Meets

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Count down to the ending of the fic 3 chapters.

Kim: You that eager to be done.

Me: No I'm that eager to finally put this onto here. I mean it was started last August or so then it was stopped so I could write my book then was started and finished and then collected dust from March to about June when I started to write the sequel.

Kim: So there's going to be a sequel.

Me: Yep whenever I get around to finishing it. I still need to finish writing/ posting your fic and then I need to post my Pokémon fic.

Kim: Wow you love to write.

Me: Write, Read, Daydream, eat, and stay up all night. That is what I do. Well until school starts and destroys my system. Oh well.

Kim: I can't believe their still fighting.

Me: I can both of your fan bases are huge

Kim: Oh well. Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown, or Pokémon.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 15**

**Everyone Meets**

Katara and Zuko wake up the next morning and eat. Then they pack up and leave. Katara held onto Zuko tightly as they flew toward the east.

Aang and the gang landed in the temple at sundown. They slowly walked into the courtyard. Azula and her Army of Dai-Lee, Firebenders, and Waterbenders all stepped out. "Where's Katara, Zuko, and Iroh" Aang yells. "I don't have them but I have you" Azula chuckles and attacks.

Everyone started to fight. Sokka ran around knocking people out. Their were so many vibrations that Toph had no trouble hitting people. Jet and his group were attacking in their way. Suki was commanding her warriors and fighting as well. Ty-Lee, Haru, and Mae all fought together. Aang and Faith being the only Airbenders tag-teamed.

All of a sudden a pillar of fire heads strait for Aang. Right before it hits him a wall of water puts it out. "Katara!" Aang yells. "Hey Aang" she says. "Katara look out" Aang yells terrified. She turns to see another pillar of fire being extinguished. "Master Pakku" she greets. "Watch out Katara" he teases. Elsewhere Mae is having a hard time. All of a sudden a bolt of electricity heads right for her. A figure steps in front of her and redirects it. He turns and reveals himself to be Zuko. Sokka was in a fierce sword fight when he was knocked down. Instantly their was a familiar sword pushing the man off of him. "Master Piandao" Sokka cheers. Toph was doing fine until someone from out of her 'sight' range tried to hit her. It was blocked by "Bumi" Toph squeals. "How did you know?" he chuckles. "I'd know those crazy footsteps anywhere" she replies and they both laugh crazily.

Zuko ran around looking for his sister. Then out of nowhere a blast of blue fire heads straight for him. Then Iroh jumps in front of him and deflects it.

The gang surrounds Azula. "It's over Azula give up we've won" Zuko yells. "Never" Azula screeches back. Aang and Faith jump up and hit her with air blasts. Toph hits her into the air and Sokka and Suki jump up and knock her back down. Katara looks up and sees it's a full moon. She closes her eyes and starts to move the water source in front of her. She then having Azula immobilized freezes her. Aang jumps onto the frozen Azula. "Azula's side put down your element we have captured your leader. The evil side surrenders.

Kim: Whoa!!!!!!!!

Me: Yeah. Also yes Katara was blood bending and yes I was calling all Earthbenders crazy. I mean look at this list:

List of Obviously Crazy Earthbenders 

Bumi

General Fong s.2 e.1

Toph

All of the Earth Rumble Guys.

Kim: Whoa!!!

Me: Also according to all of the bending quizzes on Facebook I am a: Firebender and a Earthbender. My mom is an Airbender automatically making me also an Airbender. (If you want the explanation ask as a review)

Kim: Still fighting this is nuts

Me: Their your guys.

Kim: I know but I feel so flattered

Me: Oh boy! Please R&R!


	16. The Truth

Me: Hey everyone

Kim: Aren't you forgetting something

Me: Huh? Oh Yeah MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only 2 chapters left.

Kim: There we go now everything is normal. The boys are fighting and you're crazy. Yep I really need to get out of here.

Me: Don't leave we only have two chapters left before you have to go do the book.

Kim: Oh no I'm gonna miss you

Me: Don't worry you'll be back eventually I mean I do have the sequel.

Kim: Do you think they'll still be fighting.

Me: They better not

Kim: Well time for Disclaimer

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 16**

**The Truth**

_The following chapter takes place about a year later._

Katara watches as her brother and soon to be Sister-in-Law say there vows. The minister says the final words and Sokka and Suki kiss.

"Sokka I have a gift for you" Suki says and then she motions for one of her warriors. They bring foreword a long flattish object. Sokka took it and opened it to find his space sword and Boomerang in it. "Oh Suki where?" Sokka asks. "We found it on our way to meet Haru and Ty-Lee" a warrior behind her spoke. A single tear falls from Sokka's eye.

"I have a gift for you too" he says. He motions for the benders to start. Aang and Faith make a gentle wind above everyone's heads. Then Bumi and Haru make rice sized rocks fly into it. Zuko and Iroh then crystallize the rocks with fire. Katara and Master Pakku then cover then in ice. Then all of the benders morph the grains into a crown shape and then they put it into Katara's hands. She then walks up to Sokka and hands it to him. Sokka gently places the crown onto her head.

Mae silently watches the scene trying not to remember Zuko's breakup with her. She finally couldn't stand it and fled the area.

_After the wedding:_

Katara had a hard choice ahead of her and she knew it. Zuko had almost given up his life twice and had given up his relationship or her. It was time to either sink or swim.

"Katara" lets go she hears Aang yell. She sighed and turned. "Aang can I talk to you?" she asks. He nods and they walk off. "Aang while I was gone some things happened" Katara starts.

Zuko sighed. It was time to go and he didn't see Katara anywhere. He turned to walk but then stopped when he heard a noise. Katara comes crashing through the bushes yelling "Zuko wait". She trips and falls into his arms. "I thought you had forgotten me" he whispers into her ear. "Never" she whispers back snaking her arms around his neck.

Mai stood by the ocean letting all of the anger, pain, frustration, and hurt of the past 18 years of her life. "Are you okay" she heard from behind her. She turned and saw a guy standing there. He was one of the Avatar's friend's. "You're Jet aren't you" she says. "Yeah but you still didn't answer me" he replies getting closer. "Yeah . . . No, my ex left me for a Waterbending girl." She tells him. "Her names Katara and Zuko's your ex is he not." He replies getting a little closer now. "Yeah, what's it to you" Mae replies trying not to smile for some reason. "I like women with an attitude" he whispers into her ear. "Well I like you" she whispers back. They go into a kiss.

Aang slowly made his back to Appa. Katara had broken up with him. He hears from behind him "Aang wait up". He turns and sees Faith running up. He stops. "Aang today I realized something" she says catching up with him. Before he could ask though Faith kisses him. "I love you" she whispers.

Kim: OH HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111

Me: It isn't over yet

Kim: It isn't

Me: No I still have one more chapter. And it's a long one

Kim: Why

Me: Not only does it have my last chapter but it also has my dedication and thank you page.

Kim: Also we finally stop the boy's from killing each other.

Me: Yeah It's gonna be one fun chapter. Also I know it was a sappy chapter please don't kill me.

Kim: Also it's the last chapter with me for a while

Me: Oh by the way I'm working on the 6th Chapter in which you get kidnapped.

Kim: Great just tell everyone

Me: I think they figured that out when I said something along the lines that you were going with Chase

Kim: Anyway please R&R and don't forget to check out my fic Best Friend and Worst Enemy Coming soon to a computer near you.


	17. Explaining and Ending

Me: I can't believe this is my last chapter

Kim: I know it feels like we just started and now we're almost done

Me: I don't know whether to laugh, freak out, or cry

Kim: Let's type this last one together

Omi: disclaimer: she doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Book 4: Lightning**

**Chapter 17**

**Explaining and Ending**

_2 years later:_

Katara stars out her window. Today was a big day. She had been in the Fire Nation 2 years. Her stomach rolls. A lot of things had happened in the last two years.

Sokka and Suki had a son. Momo and Meme had little lemurs, and Terra was pregnant with bison babies. Mae and Jet were engaged.

A bell rang out and 6 women ran foreword and began dressing her. They finally stood back. Katara looked into the mirror and chuckled. Being a Water Tribe girl in the Fire Nation was fun. Especially when someone challenged her right to be there.

I turn and let the silk fly around my ankles. A sound came from a side room and I went to investigate. One of the maid's daughters was running around with my veil on. The girl stopped right in front of me. "I'm sorry Miss Katara I just wanted to try it on" she apologizes. "It's okay just ask next time" I say taking it from her outstretched hands. Another bell rings in the distance and I put the veil onto my head. "I'm ready" I announce.

I walk out of my room and my father is standing there. "Hi Dad" I chuckle lightly. "Hi Katara" he smiles. He leads me down the stairs and out the giant door. I keep my eyes lowered. Until I feel my hand in another's. A very familiar hand. I look up and I see Zuko's face. All fear disappears as I stand next to him. I sit there not paying attention agreeing to whatever I had to. I had memorized the vows so many times they were engraved into my memory. Finally the priest utters the magic words. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride". And we did kiss as the entire crowd roared in cheers. We didn't hear them though we were to busy being with each other. But we did notice when the entire place was dead silent.

We turned to see a hooded figure walking toward us. "Who are you?" Zuko demands. "You mean you don't remember me?" the figure asks. "No now who are you!" Zuko yells moving me behind him. The figure takes her hand and pulls her hood back. I gasp. "Mom" Zuko utters barely above a whisper. "Yes Zuko it is I" she then moves to get a better view of me "and you must be my new Daughter-in-Law". I nod. "You are a lucky girl now just be good to my son" she chuckles. I smile, move foreword, and take his hand. "Don't worry" I reply looking at Zuko.

Me: I'm done

Kim: Now it's time to party.

(Opens door and random characters run in)

Kim: Okay the guests include:

1. Kim

2. Firegirl 156

3. Rai

4. Chase

5. Clay

6. Omi

7. Wuya

8. Hannibal

9. Jack

10. Dojo

Kim: Let's get this party started.

Me: Kim let's start by stopping the guys.

Kim: OKAY!!!!!!!!

(Kim pulls Rai I pull Chase)

Me: Stop it you've been fighting for 6 chapters or so

Kim: Yeah it's the end

Rai: Really

Me: Okay I need to first thank my reviewers Allendra and Zatarafreak

Next I need to thank anyone on youtube who made a RaiKim video you helped get me through this.

Me: Now it's time to say good-bye

Everyone: BYE AND THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review it would mean a lot. And don't forget to look out for my RaiKim fic. And the sequel to this one.

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!


End file.
